Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Big Bird"
Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *The Storks - Animals (Madagascar) *Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium (Pokémon) *Lions - Adult Simba & Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Gorillas - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Kangaroos - Lady, and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Tigers - Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger (Daniel The Tiger Neighborhood) *Horses - The Horses (Thomas and the Circus) *Zebras - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Camels - Numel and Camerupt (Pokémon) *Hippos - Donphan and Phanpy (Pokémon) *Monkeys - Wickersham Brothers (Chuck's Jones Horton Hears A Who (1970)) *Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Ostriches - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) *Roustabout Men as Themselves *The Band - Rhino Guards, Hippos, Elephants, and Wolf Hunters (Robin Hood) *The Other Boys - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Smitty the Bully - Constantine (Muppets) *The Circus Ringmaster Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Joe - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Audience Scream - Penguins (The Three Caballeros) *Clowns as Themselves *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Glasses Crow - Woody Woodpecker *Preacher Crow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Straw Hatt Crow - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Fat Crow - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Transcript *(the Lisa Lougheed's Run with Us song plays with the title playing with the characters being the cast) *Starring: *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *The Storks - Animals (Madagascar) *Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium (Pokémon) *Lions - Adult Simba & Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Gorillas - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Kangaroos - Lady, and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Tigers - Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger (Daniel The Tiger Neighborhood) *Horses - The Horses (Thomas and the Circus) *Zebras - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Camels - Numel and Camerupt (Pokémon) *Hippos - Donphan and Phanpy (Pokémon) *Monkeys - Wickersham Brothers (Chuck's Jones Horton Hears A Who (1970)) *Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Ostriches - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) *Roustabout Men as Themselves *The Band - Rhino Guards, Hippos, Elephants, and Wolf Hunters (Robin Hood) *The Other Boys - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Smitty the Bully - Constantine (Muppets) *The Circus Ringmaster Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Joe - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Audience Scream - Penguins (The Three Caballeros) *Clowns as Themselves *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Glasses Crow - Woody Woodpecker *Preacher Crow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Straw Hatt Crow - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Fat Crow - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) *Narrator: Through the snow and sleet and hail, through the blizzard, through the gale, through the wind and though the rain, over mountain, over plain, through the blinding lightning flash, and the mighty thunder crash, ever faithful, ever true, through nothing stops him. He'll get through. *(Big Bird, and several animals arrive, delivering parcels to everybody in the world, except Kiki, who is very sad and very frightened) *(the Everly Brothers' Dream song plays with Big Bird and his friends delivering presents to everyone that they know) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Transcripts